fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ark
Ark is an enigmatic summon from Final Fantasy IX. Its own origins however, all stem from it coming from the lost planet of Terra, and the planet's own dark history. Origins Millenia before the birth of Gaia, Terra was once a prosperous planet ruled by beings prodigiously skilled in the use of magic. However, in light of their wonder, grandeur, and high technological prowess in such a field, all of Terra was under rule by a tyrannical and despotic worldwide authoritarian government. This government, under the name of the Grand Terran World Order, still found opposition and resistance after its established rule. Finding such resistance as irritable under "inferior" citizens, the Grand Terran World Order desired powers greater than they had to crush all opposition and cleanse the world of those "impure" enough to dare to challenge their might- Such action was never tolerated and those that instigated such things were considered as impure garbage that threaten the strength and unparalleled might of Terra and all of its peoples, and found themselves subjugated to punishment by slavery and humiliation, or worse, by death. Now, however, martial law and an iron fist greater than it had was necessary. In the depths of its secret black ops research departments, the Grand Terran World Order would found a weapon most diabolical for its power to be obeyed at every whim: The Ark. Having seen many large leaps in the innovation and application of airship technology, The Ark was the GTWO's most darkest and heavily kept secret. A cutting edge weapon desiring all and the best, the Ark was to be a living warship based on the legends of a great ship that would save the people of the world from the damnation to cleanse its sins in a bath of death and chaos. This ship would be what carried out the World Order's whims, and an executioner to all that opposed their might. While all of this would be planned, the project saw a great obstacle regarding the development of the artificial intelligence needed for the weapon to bear sentience and awareness to enact its orders. From this problem, an answer was found- The installation and surgical implantation of an organic nervous system and brain to enact full variable situational adaptation awareness and complex problem solving. However, this answer soon opened a door into inhumane application and progress. Coming to learn that they lacked knowledge powerful enough to create a weapon of a grand scale, the World Order soon came to create the Ark through the surgical reanimation of the flesh of powerfully magical creatures, including the captured Dark Dragon, and merging such a conduit for magic power with the enchantment and strength of mystic metal. Created on the Red Moon, The Ark would find itself at the disposal of the Grand Terran World Order, and ensuring its victory and rule, in the times to come, before the end of Terra and the start of its cataclysm.... Abilities Ark is a terribly powerful and destructive summon, embodying the evils that progress can take and what horrors it can unleash onto the world. A cybernetic demon of a beast made for nothing but the purpose to act as a weapon and destroy, its existence comes to give Ark its Shadow elemental attribute traits. Being a living suit of cybernetics capable of transforming into an airship, Ark's internal systems are made of a myriad of horribly butchered creatures sought out for their magic potential, and then surgically brought together through genetic regenerational processes. It is from these internal components, that give Ark its raw magical powers. Its main component, the Dark Dragon, was once a creature of legend in the world of Terra said to have guarded the profane powers of the shadows and to bring to justice the evils committed by the light. Now forcibly transformed and fused into the Ark, the Dark Dragon's brain is the main CPU and nervous unit of the summon. In the days of the Grand Terran World Order, this was once used to act as an ultimate failsafe upon the threat of hijacking and sabotage by enemy forces. With the Dark Dragon's brain, lies a grand library of spells and techniques, but it is incapable of nothing but to enact the orders of its summoner. Attacks *'Photon' *'Devil's Mark' *'Dusk Force' *'Premonition' *'Pandora Dawn' *'Order 066769: Dark Decree' Category:Summon Category:Summon Magic Category:Summons Category:Final Fantasy IX